1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating devices. More particularly, the invention comprises a portable heater and cooker system, which relates generally for remote use, and for utility applications, also for comfort heating of tents or small enclosures such as cabs, trailers, fish huts, etc., and also for personal warmth and cooking applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating devices have had shortcomings in safety, convenience and versatility. Present heating devices consume oxygen from the room when the heating devices are used indoors, possibly causing a lack of oxygen with dangerous consequences. Based on health effects, an average healthy adult should not be exposed to oxygen levels below sixteen percent at sea level.
Numerous heating devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,726, issued to Stanley G. Barker on Aug. 29, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,823, issued to Arne H. Stadin on Nov. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,137, issued to Paul B. Crews on Aug. 29, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,760, issued to John H. Cox on Nov. 21, 1995, all of which relate to heating devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,726 to Barker, teaches a multipurpose warming and heating vessel with a versatility in its configurations to be adaptable to supply heat for different warming for the body, limited food warming and cooking applications, as well as the ability to dispense warming heat to service any useful purpose, by means of its flexible discharge tube. The present invention is different from this vessel in that it is a safe heater for small enclosures and permits the targeting of certain objects or areas requiring heat, without exposing them to flame impingement or torch heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,823 to Stadin, teaches a safety stove and burner assembly which is safe for use in both cooking and heating in close quarters and explosive atmospheres. The present invention is different from this assembly since it is compact, portable, and lightweight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,137 to Crews, teaches a backpacking stove for tent use that will protect the fabric of the tent from a heat source and safely and conveniently exhaust the excess heat, moisture and gases from the tent. The present invention is different from this stove, in that it has a safety feature which prevents the depletion of oxygen which could result in the production of deadly carbon monoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,760 to Cox, teaches a portable sportsman furnace which permits ease of portability in utilization of the furnace structure of the invention in various sporting events, such as hunting, fishing and the like. The present invention is different from this furnace, since when heating smaller enclosures there will be warmer floor areas as the air is drawn up from the cold floor area by convection, thus drawing warmer air down from higher spaces.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.